


PDIL - Parental Disturbance of Intimate Liaisons

by FWvidChick



Series: Sexual Tension [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, offscreenville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Clark and Lois survive the interruption of their private time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDIL - Parental Disturbance of Intimate Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Victoria for not only beta-ing this but also encouraging me and helping me through the bits that were giving me difficulties.

ღ

There was hair in his face, not that he was going to complain. He could smell the light, lingering scent of her shampoo mixed with the aroma that was all Lois. Clark buried his face deeper till he found the side of hers and planted a kiss just at the top of her ear before he leaned up to place kisses down her jawline to her neck.

A moan escaped her and Lois buried her face into his chest. Her leg, wrapped around his, wound its way up higher and tighter against him. He was always so warm and she couldn't get enough of him; the way he touched her, kissed her, spoke to her, or in these moments as she looked up and his eyes locked with hers, how he looked at her.

If she didn't know any better Lois would have thought they were the only two people in the world. If it meant having this with him all the time she could come to like that idea very fast.

Clark ran a hand up her arm as his eyes remained on hers. He smiled and felt his heart flutter when she returned it. Her hair was all in disarray, she was completely naked in his bed, with somewhat sleepy eyes ... and she was beautiful.

He knew that this, what they had together, was something he couldn't lose. Already he had almost lost her more than once to hesitations, fears and secrets. No more. A world without her, without her love, was too much to bear and he clung to the dream of the future he had seen. The one with a Lois that was his; a Lois who loved him and understood him. And when he looked into the hazel eyes before him, he knew that the dream was already here. He just needed to make one last step.. of course it was all down to timing. This was Lois lane after all.. the very things he loved about her also made her unpredictable at times.

Lois couldn't resist responding at the sensual way his fingers traced up her arm, his other hand pressing her closer. She wrapped herself tighter around him and gently kissed him, very quickly turning the kiss into a passionate embrace. His body and his desire firmly pressed into her, telling her he was more then ready for round number ... 5? Or had it been more during the night.. Mmmm. She had lost count, it didn't really matter though.

Neither spoke. Words were not needed; looks, touches and moans expressed everything. She pulled back from the consuming kiss as she laid over him, a disappointed look crossing her features. At his confused and worried expression, Lois placed a finger over his lips, and pulled herself off him. He watched, unsure, as her bare form picked up his jersey and slipped it over her head and then with a small smile she glanced back at him before she left the room.

After a few minute, his ears picking up the growling of her stomach from the bathroom. Clark decided he needed to make sure she was fueled up. While he could easily survive days on Lois' bare body, she really couldn't say the same with his, though he was sure she'd claim she could and would eagerly try.

While that would be fun to have her attempt to prove him wrong he would simply just avoid that debate.

Lois came into the hall to find Clark had slipped on his pj bottoms, white t-shirt in hand. Shaking her head, Lois took it from him while rubbing a hand slowly up his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles she was intimately familiar with. Slipping her hands around his neck she pulled him down for a kiss and quickly found herself pressed firmly up against the hallway wall.

His hands slid up the jersey to do their own tracing of territory they were lovingly obsessed with. Lois grinned into his mouth and moaned at his touch. Every place his fingers brushed, caressed and massaged she tingled with a pleasurable warmth that radiated downwards. Lois found herself pushing Clark back, in the heat of her desire till he hit the opposing wall.

The force of his back hitting the wall caused a picture to shake loose. Lois had her hands poised on Clark's bottoms, beginning to pull them down. Clark's own hands were attempting to tug the jersey over her head.

They stopped mid kiss, momentarily distracted by the falling of a picture frame and the deep growling of an empty stomach. Lois couldn't continue her assault with the face of Jonathan Kent staring up at her anymore then Clark could continue knowing that Lois was hungry.

With equal reluctance they slowly pulled back, letting swollen lips linger in the barest of touches and hands fall to slide slowly down arms. Turning with a deep sigh and glazed over eyes, that he couldn't seem to tear away from her, Clark took his shirt back, tipping his head towards the stairs slightly.

Lois made no move to head down them, her eyes shifting back towards the bedroom before meeting his once more. They were at a draw. Clark gave a slight amused smile at the thought he was right, Lois would starve in her attempt to satisfy all her needs with his body.

Despite her stomach's insistence Lois knew she only really wanted one thing at that moment. Sooner or later their idyllic time together would vanish, whether from work or Blur duties. She could eat then. Clark, however, seemed to have decided he'd risk it and began to head down the stairs.

Lois followed. Okay, so maybe refueling wouldn't hurt, besides watching his gorgeous backside moving down the stairs, even if he did cover it up with that t-shirt, was well worth the view. She couldn't help letting her eyes sweep over him and remembering intimate details of being wrapped in his arms.

She loved watching him move, completely turned on by the thought that the most powerful man in the world could be so gentle; all that self control. Lois couldn't help biting her lower lip as he opened the refrigerator door. Such a mundane act. And yet ... once again it came down to all that power trapped in his body. Power, control.. super control.. super.. Oh good grief Lois..stop it!

His eyes fell over the contents of the refrigerator and rolled in reaction. Seriously? Butter and Orange juice and barely any at that. When had he last gone shopping? There should be strawberries. He was sure there were some of those at least, dropped off just yesterday wasn't it?

Turning around with the pitcher he was greeted by the sight of Lois and one of those strawberries. Her long slender fingers cut the cap off and picked up the berry. He found the movement mesmerizing and the way she popped it into her mouth, eyes and lips teasing him. An unspoken reminder or perhaps a request.

The smile they exchanged left Clark feeling light. That was Lois though, she had this way about her: washing away the disappointments, guilt and heart ache of the past, allowing him this brief respite and a feeling that, even if it was only for minutes at a time, he was just a normal guy. In love and happy. And spending the weekend making love to the woman who knew him.

No pretending. No changing to fit the other.

Lois giggled at the sight of the pitiful amount of orange juice. They really had been preoccupied. Still, she thought, how was she supposed to focus on food, or in this moment swallowing her juice with the way he smiled back, his eyes looking at her like that.

Oh and the kicker. "So ... " Clark 'the sex god' Kent began, "what are you in the mood for?" A question that was just as loaded as his gaze: his intense expression.

Food? What food.. how could she even think of food at a time like this? When every single part of her body craved his. She loved him - the stupid puppy dog eyes, greek god body, sweet words, beautiful heart. The whole damn package. Nourishment was going to have to wait.

"Oh.. I'm in the mood … just not for breakfast."

Hazel eyes stared him down. A shrug of a shoulder, a flick of her hair. It was all designed to send him over the edge with a smile plastered on his face. He wasn't going to complain.

Wait ...where was she going? The silly woman with her long sexy legs seemed to have forgotten where the bedroom was. Not that it necessarily mattered. Clark grinned remembering how they pretty much had marked every room in the house in some shape or form.

"Lois ...the bedroom is upstairs"

Even before she uttered the words that would forever be branded in his mind and associated with sex Clark knew they weren't going back upstairs with how she swung around and leaned against the wall support.

"Mmhmm..but the porch swing is out there."

Porch.

Swing.

What was she doing to him?

Unable to resist picturing them.. on the porch swing, Clark smirked and took up her challenge.

One.. two.. thr - a firm grip on her wrist pulled her hand away from the door. His eyes were dark with desire and his kiss filled with passion was alternating between tenderness and hard urgency.

There was joy in moments like these with him. A feeling that transcended physical desire or the emotional connection they both felt. A happiness that was addictive. Each grin or giggle inspired the need to see more, to feel more.

Lois knew she was addicted to him: to seeing this side of him that could be spontaneous, adventurous and even reckless. So removed from the boy who once spent hours brooding in the barn was a man who was content and excited to follow her lead and make love on a porch swing.

Of course it would have been nice if fate or whatever had decided to forgo the arrival of unexpected house guests at that very moment.

Opening the door feeling elated, amorous and grinning like a loon Lois turned with naughty words dying on her lips to find her father standing before her.

And Lucy.

Clark once thought getting caught in the bathroom with Lois by his mom was embarrassing. This was ten times worse. His body tingled with anticipation, Clark Jr stood at attention and he was shirtless.

Not to mention his and Lois' voices were still thick. He was surprised he managed to get out at all, "General Lane.."

The glance from Lucy as she approached her tone amused, was the worst bit. The General's face remained neutral but hers gave away that she knew exactly what had been about to take place.

"Happy Turkey day sis"

Lois glanced at Clark and sighed. Turkey day? Oh right.. food. Thanksgiving … which technically was in a few days.

"The whole Lane family is together for the holidays."

Just peachy.. family and super hero boyfriend under one roof. What every girl dreams of.

Clark stepped back as the general came in, finding it a little hard to look the man in the face while he had no shirt on. At least a certain body part had calmed down. Surprise visits from girlfriend's dad was quite rightly a buzzkill.

It was the look on Lois' face that concerned him. She stood stiffly by the door as if she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. Clark cleared his throat and forced himself to face Sam Lane. He couldn't recall later how he sounded when he asked if he could get their luggage. Just relief that the other man gave no reaction to his shirt on the floor by the door when Clark was forced to retrieve it.

There was equal relief when Lois snapped out of her momentary stupor and with some semblance of dignity, despite how she was dressed, led her father and sister to the living room. Slipping into bossy oldest child mode as she already began to figure out their sleeping arrangements.

Clark slid his shirt back on and went out the door to grab their cases, casting a disappointed glance at the porch swing as he passed, and hoping that Lois wasn't going to have a meltdown before the day was over.

ღ

"So what were you doing with the door earlier?"

"Oiling its hinges."

Lois pulled a face, why would Clark need to oil the door hinges? Yes, there were a few kinky reasons that popped to mind but she didn't think he was well.. up for that, yet.

"Why?" She wasn't a 100% sure she wanted to know.

Clark glanced over at her before looking up at the ceiling again. Much to Lois' dismay there was about a foot of space between them as they lay on the bed, her under the covers and for some reason Clark on top of them.

"Because if I have to go run ..." he glanced at the wall that connected his room to the hallway, which then connected to the other two rooms. One in which the general occupied. His voice lowered into an even softer whisper, "... an errand in the middle of the night I don't want him hearing the door!"

"You have super speed Clark."

"The door still creaks."

She had to concede to that.

They laid there in silence. Lois rolled onto her side and ran a hand across his chest. "Smallville.. we are finally alone now.." She had given him her best seductive voice which he didn't seem to notice.

Sighing, she turned on her back and looked at the ceiling too. "So.. the agenda for tonight is what?"

"Lois.. your dad is in the guest room."

"Yeah and my sister has your old room."

He turned to look at her, "Lois.. I can't just ..you know with them here."

"So you have never done anything with your parents in the house?" She was rewarded with a scowl for the question, telling her that he had at least once.

"Did the general say something to you.. cause honestly that's just him being full of.."

"No!"

Lois thought he sounded a little bit too defensive. "Clark what did you two talk about if it wasn't our love life? Because my dad had no problem with us coming to the same room tonight and you had the biggest grin on your face all through dinner."

Clark sighed, he wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag about asking Sam for Lois' hand in marriage. So what did he tell her?

"He just apologized and we talked stuff out.." He turned on to his side. "Lois he either thinks I am a friend of the Blur's or I am the Blur.. but he seems to be fine with it. Which is why I don't want to ..add suspicion."

"Well, considering the Blur saved my life, thanks by the way," she gave him a smile that melted his heart. "It's not surprising he is okay with it.. he was pretty shook up. But still Clark.. us having some alone time.. that doesn't include laying here like a couple of stiffs, its not going to make him more suspicious."

"Maybe.. but you're his daughter."

"We've already been doing it! I highly doubt he hasn't figured that out." Clark had to concede that, being caught half dressed at his own front door wasn't high on his own list for greeting future father-in-laws. Lois continued, her tone was playful though she was serious. ".. besides you are the Blur, and I chose you Clark."

He smiled at her, "I know.. he told me what you did at the Talon."

"I meant every word.. I love you and I am not going anywhere, " she sighed taking his hand , "I am sorry I left with him.. I just couldn't deal with it here.. I.."

"Lois, its okay.. he's your dad.. I get it" His fingers brushed her hand.

"Yeah well." She sat up. "I still want to show you exactly how sorry I am." She proceeded to straddle him, biting her lip as she looked down at his, raising an eyebrow.

Clark bit back a moan at the temptation she was presenting him. "Loiiis.. I can't. Your dad is in the other roooom...uummm" He lost his train of thought after she lifted his shirt and her lips began to press feathery kisses down his chest.

"Lois.. please.." Why was it exactly he was protesting?

"Yes Clark?" Lois grinned before she relented to kissing those luscious lips of his. Her hands running down his chest as she did, only to be stopped before she made it all the way to her goal. His hands grasped hers, fingers entwining around her own all the while his mouth performed magic on hers.

Guh! Now she was losing focus.

Clark broke the kiss, his hands still locked with hers. He brought them up and whispered roughly, feeling his heart pound in his chest. "I can't here! But we could .." His eyes rolled to look in the direction of the barn.

In the dim light of their bedroom Lois' face lit up as if he had uttered the most amazing statement. Leaning down she rewarded him with a deep sensual kiss. Clark sighed with contentment then grunted with surprise as Lois rolled off him and the bed.

She pulled the extra blanket off the little corner chair and turned to look at him as if he had grown two heads. "Clark! Barn! Whoosh you, me!"

He really didn't need to be asked twice.

The occupants of the house never heard a peep that night but the residents of the barn could tell a tale or two.

ღ

"I'm glad you came daddy!" Lois pulled out of the hug feeling immense relief, almost giddy, at the weight lifted off her. For once she had some approval from her father. A long talk about her life and their relationship had finally occurred and the air had been cleared.

They would always have their disagreements but her career and the man she loved, now had some respect.

"So am I Lo.. it was good to see you," Sam Lane responded, his eye falling softly on his oldest daughter, feeling like he was seeing Ella in the way Lois smiled. It didn't hurt the way it once had, instead there was a measure of comfort. After a long moment he turned his gaze to Clark and the Lane eyes took on some measure of steel.

Clark wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not but he could have sworn the General was looking at him with a fondness, or maybe that was some measure of like. Couldn't be..

"I expect you to treat my girl right Clark.. and keep her out of trouble," Sam continued to watch the Kent boy … no, man, that had managed to not only steal Lois' heart but earn her respect. No easy feat by any means. He knew his daughter well enough that there had to be something special about Clark, something a father would never see, for him to hold such a high place in her heart. Lois didn't impress easily nor allow someone in to this degree if the man was simply replaceable.

There was something else to thank the Kents for. Not only a home and family for his first born when he had failed, but a good man to keep her heart safe. A father couldn't ask for more.

Clark nodded taking the General's proffered hand, "Right sir," glancing sideways at Lois who wasn't entirely sure she should be grinning or scowling. Sensing this was one of those male rituals that had to take place she decided to let it go and give her boyfriend an encouraging smile.

Sam caught the exchange and smiled to himself. Yes that was his girl, retaining the upper hand in some shape or form. A Lane through and through. The handshake with Clark was odd. There was no posturing and yet Sam could feel power in the light but firm grip. As if Clark was holding back... a lot.

Letting go Sam gave a nod back, his mind once again going to theories on the Kent boy but reminding himself to let it be. Lois, his little Lo, was happy and he'd be damned if he was going to ruin it and the life she had for herself. A life that would soon mean a phone call if Clark managed to kick his nerves to the curb.

Chuckling softly and ignoring Lois' strange glare at him Sam bent down and kissed her cheek. "Bye Lo. Give me a few weeks before you start getting into trouble."

"Daddy!"

"Lo." He responded with an eyebrow raise.

Lois scowled lightly and crossed her arms. "Bye Daddy. I'll talk to you soon."

Sam nodded and climbed into SUV as Lucy and Lois hugged one last time. Clark smiled, pleased for Lois and the happiness she felt. They had survived this and Lois was more than just okay. She was beaming, he could see it in her eyes and how she hugged her sister, hear it in the tone of her voice. It was a happiness he couldn't provide, the one that came with parents and siblings and relationships on the mend.

Once Lois was sure her father and sister were well away from the farm she turned and headed back up to the house. Clark was waiting on the porch and took her hand as she came by, their finger tips lingered as they exchanged smiles in the just risen sunlight.

The front door was still open and Lois found herself leaning against the frame, Clark followed suit on the other side. He tilted his head and looked her over starting with her feet, his beautiful green eyes following her all the way up, lingering for half a second on her chest before meeting her eyes.

Lois raised a brow in response, a smile teasing the corner of her lips. "So.."

"So.."

"Its very early Smallville."

"We've been up earlier," he said ,his voice having taken that deep tone reserved purely for her.

"Yes we have.." She looked around, the farm was still quiet, the air had the fresh crisp quality that came with morning, "We're alone now."

"Yes, we are."

To her dismay he turned his head, his eyes squinting slightly, obviously hearing something she couldn't. Lois gave a sigh, of course they'd get interrupted now. It threw her off though when Clark refocused his attention on her, his voice thick. "It's quiet this morning..seems you have me all to your self."

There was a hungry look in his eyes, it sent a warmth down her spine. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn she was already naked by the way he gazed at her. Could he do that with his x-ray vision? Peel back only the layers he wanted?

The idea made her grin which got an eyebrow raise from him. She responded with a knowing smirk. Smallville truly had a bad boy side and she liked it. If he wanted to undress her with his eyes, quite literally in his case, who was she to oppose it.

As if reading her thoughts he grinned back, the sort that said he was guilty as charged and not ashamed. Lois bit her lip and rolled her eyes before giving a deep sigh. What was he waiting for? Her clothes were hardly going to just come off all by themselves.

Clark stepped forward, his hands pulling her to him by the waist, his thumbs softly rubbing the skin under her shirt. Their eyes locked , his face hovered above her, teasing as his lips grazed hers. Lois felt herself growing impatient.

"Quiet ... that's just as it should be." She managed to get out.

"Hmmm it is."

A small kiss was exchanged, then another, then he took her lower lip between his teeth. Gentle, but the action sent a wave of pleasure through her. She found herself swaying into him with a moan. "Smallville," she breathed.

He let go kissing her again before asking, "Yes?" his lips now finding the pulse spot on her neck, his tongue teased.

Lois moaned again, gripping his back unable to form a thought or remember what it was she wanted to say so she settled for guiding him, as he kissed her, through the door and into the house.

Not even two steps in Clark pulled away voice husky with desire. "Wait … Lois."

"Mm," she responded as she began to tug on his shirt.

"I think this is the perfect time for .. the porch swing."

As he said the last Lois had supplied, "a shower!"

Clark pulled his head back and Lois gave him an incredulous look.

"Lois, I thought you wanted the porch swing."

"Smallville let's have that shower."

Once again they spoke at the same time.

Clark shook his head, a smile teasing at his lips as he watched the expressions play across Lois' lovely face. He waited for her to go first.

"Smallville, " Lois began wondering what he was thinking with the smirk he was wearing, "you seemed really disappointed when our shower together was again interrupted."

"Yeah, I was. I just figured, you know ... this could be the perfect time for, you know."

Lois grinned. "Don't get shy now farm boy. Say it!"

Clark rolled his eyes, "for the porch swing. "

"What on the porch swing? Cause we can sit on it any time."

Good grief this woman!

"Lois.."

"Yes?"

"Can I satisfy your mood on the porch swing?"

If she hadn't already been turned on that, right there, would have done it.

Grabbing a fist full of his shirt Lois planted a hard, deep kiss on him as she pushed him right back out the door, loving the way her naughty Smallville leered at her in response.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Like breakfast, a shower could wait.

ஐ

Good, bad.. hot? cold? cookies please!


End file.
